1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pedal-powered vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of parallel bicycles.
2. Description of The Prior Art
It has been a long-time popular hobby for people to ride their bicycles. One way of riding their bicycles is in a side-by-side arrangement so that they can easily talk face-to-face without yelling at each other. There are many prior art patents to interconnect two bicycle members in a side-by-side relationship. None has been very successful because one of the problems encountered is that the rear wheels of the two side-by-side bicycle members rotate at different speeds, depending on how fast each rider is pedalling. This makes it difficult to maneuver the two bicycle members when turning at a corner.
The following eight (8) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,486 issued to Fox on Jul. 13, 1971 for "Apparatus For Connecting Two Bicycles In Side-By-Side Relation" (hereafter "the Fox Patent"). PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,338 issued to Holub on Mar. 11, 1975 for "Dual Tricycle Kit" (hereafter "the Holub Patent"). PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,589 issued to Chika on Oct. 14, 1980 for "Combined Engine And Pedal Powered Vehicles" (hereafter "the Chika Patent"). PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,089 issued to Thiessen on Sep. 8, 1981 for "Attachment Apparatus For Side-By-Side Bicycles" (hereafter "the Thiessen Patent"). PA1 5. British Patent No. 188,345 issued to Jouve on Mar. 6, 1924 for "Improvements In And Relating To Cycles And Automobiles" (hereafter "the Jouve Patent"). PA1 6. British Patent No. 1,078,535 issued to Muller on Aug. 9, 1967 for "Improvements In And Relating To Motor Vehicles" (hereafter "the Muller Patent"). PA1 7. French Patent No. 2,592,356 for "Manual Pedal Powered Vehicle--Has shafts Driven By Pedals Connected To Rear Wheels Via Reduction Gears" (hereafter "the '356 French Patent"). PA1 8. French Patent No. 2,603,858 for "Pedal Operated Vehicle For Two Riders--Has Side By Side Seats And Pedals With Connecting Rods For Crank Mechanism With Chain Drive" (hereafter the "'858 French Patent").
The Holub Patent discloses a dual tricycle kit. The kit converts two standard bicycle frames into a tricycle which will seat the occupants side-by-side.
The Fox Patent discloses an apparatus for connecting two bicycles in side-by-side relationship. It includes a steering bar which is mounted to steering plates which are provided near one end with a suitable opening to permit them to be mounted on the stems of the front wheel forks.
The Chika Patent discloses a combined engine and pedal powered vehicles. It includes two bicycles which are interconnected into side-by-side relationship producing a four-wheel vehicle operable and propellable by either one or both of its two riders, while the transverse connecting members offer additional carrying capacity for people and cargo. The side-by-side bicycles utilize various means of engine power assists which are integrated into the combined structure thus allowing the use of pedal power alone, the engine power alone, or any combination of both, therefore making the coupled vehicle very useful for transportation. The Chika Patent also utilizes a king-pin with track-arm and track-rod connection of the front wheels of the two bicycles to provided efficient steering from either bicycle.
The Thiessen Patent discloses an attachment apparatus for side-by-side bicycles. The attachment apparatus includes a main support coupling means to interconnect the bicycle members and a steering coordinator means to interconnect the steering mechanism of each bicycle member.
The Muller Patent discloses a four-wheel motor vehicle for carrying the driver and which will take up far less space on the road than the average car.
The Jouve Patent discloses a four wheeled vehicle that may be driven either by the motor or by the cycle pedals or by both and may be steered from either handle bars and when taken apart the cycles may be used as individual cycles.
The '356 French Patent, as disclosed by the abstract and the figure shows a manual pedal powered vehicle. The transmission is connected to a shaft which is driven by pedals to a drive input shaft for a rear wheel. A second transmission path connects to another pedal shaft for another user to an input shaft of a second driven rear wheel.
The '858 French Patent, as disclosed by the abstract and the figure shows a pedal operated vehicle for two riders. A frame is supported by two wheels at the rear and a single wheel at the front, with a steering wheel attached. The frame is formed from three longitudinal tubes and cross tubes at the rear and at the front. The pedals are connected by connecting rods to cranks on a crank wheel connected by a chain to the rear axle.
None of the prior art has disclosed a differential axle for the rear wheels and an intermediate driving shaft mechanism for the two bicycle members in a side-by-side arrangement. Therefore, it is desirable to design a mechanism where the novelty would be on the differential axle for the rear wheels and the intermediate driving shaft.